User talk:Raziel Reaper
Inactive on 10/09/2013. Please contact with either Mikey, Jonny or Vaulty if you need anything :) ---- ---- Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- __TOC__ Rosh Hashanah Rosh Hashanah, Ilan! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. And I've been considering archiving, but I've been struggling with finding the time to do it, as I have to help at home. If I log on soon, in the afternoon/evening, I might do it. Otherwise, maybe tomorrow. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) You will? Then I'll let you do it. Thanks, Ilan. :D Also, want some help with adding the Multiplayer characters category to the appropriate pages? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, OK. Again, thanks. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:44, September 5, 2013 (UTC) A Favor Hi Ilan can you please delete the category Dune Buggies and unlock the Cavalcade FXT page. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 08:44, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Also can delete the Gang Cars category? Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) Requests Hi Ilan, as you can see I renamed my self to AK-28, so can you do the colored link thing and reorganize the staff page. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) (formerly Kingrhem) 17:33, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy I'm familiar with uploading images and wikias policies. I know what not to do. Thanks for checking, though. Shadowrunner(stuff) 20:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Template and Social Club Hey Ilan, just few questions. Why is the Welcome Template not going on in the automatic welcome messages? And other thing, can you accept my invite in the Rockstar Games Social Club to the crew? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) *So, does Tony have the rights to accept users or anybody else? And about the welcome message, I think the manual of style option should be included in the welcome message (normal one). It's really hard because a lot of new users will create pages with different sections without having the knowledge that we have an order for it. I'm working in the GTA V 'hoods and you can help if you want. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hi, Ilan. I think there's a mistake in the article Grand Theft Auto V. If you can see, 'fifth instalment'. It's supposed to be installment. Hope you can change it. Thanks! http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png ~Tom]][[User talk:TomWelling|'Welling~']] http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png 01:23, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Juggalo? "I kinda forgot the word to describe Wade's special... features. Can someone reminds me whatis this word?" I'm assuming you're thinking of "Juggalo"? Rlctstealth (talk) 18:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Boeing 747 I am sorry, but why did you delete the page Boeing 747? You gave no reason, just wondering because I believe there are multiple pages with no in-game name. SLyfoX999 (talk) 03:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : Okay thank you! SLyfoX999 (talk) 03:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ilan I gave something to tell you, can you go to the chat please? link=http://gta.wikia.com/AK-47|I like the AK-47, a problem?|50pxAK-28 (Talk ★ ) 12:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hoods in two games Yo man, serious thing going on. There's three neighborhoods in GTA SA that will appear too in GTA V : Vinewood, Richman and East Los Santos. Formely, I created two pages for the two games : Vinewood (GTA SA) and Vinewood (GTA V). Do you think I should do the same with Richman and East Los Angeles or not? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 13:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) *And one thing more, I need you to rename those two pages : **Los Santos International Airport in GTA SA to Los Santos International Airport (GTA SA) **Los Santos International Airport in GTA V to ''Los Santos International Airport (GTA V) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 05:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Dream GTA Radio Station Playlist? Hey there Ilan xd, So like you guys, we’re all pretty pumped for GTAV here at Wikia, and we wanted to do something fun in anticipation. The idea is that everyone makes their own dream GTA radio station by creating a 10 song playlist on Spotify, then we all share the playlists/radio station ideas on a blog post I’m putting up on Friday. A bunch of us from the game team are going to make some, but I think it would be way better to feature you and the other GTA admins since the editors on the Wiki are way more familiar with you guys than us. And hey, you're the GTA experts after all! I understand if you’re too busy with work/school or you’d just rather not, but if you can find the time please email me your playlist (mgrimm@wikia-inc.com) and I’ll be sure to include it. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC) No worries sir, thanks for the response. Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I have some questions about signatures... Hello ILan, I was wondering if you could help me with signatures, my first question is how to make a signature, my second question is how I got my signature, even though I did not make or ask for it, thirdly, how do you make the outlines, faces, text, and color in a signature, a good example is Leo Fox's signature, which says "Rainbow Dash", so the bottom line is in a simple way: How do I do all that?The one and only... (talk) 19:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I need you to link me the page to put up signatures, please.http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/27/The_kennynator_signature_image.png[[User:The kennynator|Derpy Hooves]] (Talk) • 21:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I finally made a sig, thanks for the help.http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/27/The_kennynator_signature_image.png[[User:The kennynator|Derpy Hooves]] (Talk) • 22:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Crew Page Hey, wanted to let you know, under the community tab on the nav bar, the link to "Crews" is still there; it leads to a deleted page. The Milkman | I always . 06:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. And yeah, damn, I have to do that, don't I. Did you check out my '"Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas comparison? I finished that a couple of days ago. And thanks! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan is always appropriate.'' So, to be clear, we aren't making crew pages like the posse pages a la Red Dead Wiki? --The Milkman | I always . 07:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Here's a link if you're lazy. :P So what do you mean? Do you guys need to create a special page for it or something? I always figured you could just put "gta Wiki: Crew:" as the namespace or something. The Milkman | I always . 07:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I see. Well, let me know if you guys ever do create anything like that. I was hoping to make a page for my own crew. The Milkman | I always . 07:30, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Also, do you have a PSN or Social Club account? The Milkman | I always . 07:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. I messaged you on Social Club. The Milkman | I always . 07:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Of course. I'd join it myself if I met the criteria. Anyway, the offer's open if you want another crew to blow stuff up with. The Milkman | I always . 08:00, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Legendary Motorsport Oh man, I was hoping there would be new images :(. Then again, we still have a lot of cleaning up to do; *Foundation for New articles *Adding the images extracted from yesterday *Removing the vehicles that didn't make it to V from the category JBanton (Talk | ) 07:54, September 13, 2013 (UTC)